powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vector Manipulation
The power to manipulate the vectors of matter and its related energy. Sub-power of Physics Manipulation. Variation of Velocity Manipulation. Also Called * Direction Manipulation * Geometric Vector Alteration * Redirection Manipulation * Refraction Manipulation * Regokinesis * Spatial Vector Transformation Capabilities The user can change the magnitude and the direction properties (vector) of an object to achieve a desired result. Vectors are properties existing as either one of two types: position (location) and momentum (velocity). Position is distance (coordinate) and direction in relation to something (orientation); momentum is speed and direction of motion (trajectory). The manipulation of momentum results in changes in motion; the control of position allows for alteration of location. Even if the magnitude of a vector was zero, it would still count as one due to it also having a direction. All forms of matter can be described as either having or being vectors, and by exploiting this fact, a user of this power can theoretically create an "absolute defense" that prevents any harmful vectors from bypassing its boundary (possibly doing so by reversing the direction of kinetic vectors or displacing position vectors as to send the associated object to alternate regions in space). Applications Basic Level * Acceleration by increasing the magnitude and the direction of force vectors. * Attack Reversal by reflecting the vectors of any attack or opposing force. * Deflection by inverting/reversing the direction of momentum vectors. * Inertia Negation by nullifying all vectors that are related to inertia. * Motion Reversal: by reversing the direction of vectors in movement. Advanced Level * Flight by decreasing the magnitude of gravitational vectors or by using wind vectors as self-propulsion. * Inertia Manipulation by controlling the vectors of inertia/resistance. * Location Manipulation by manipulating positional vectors * Momentum Manipulation by manipulating the magnitude and direction of momentum vectors. * Redirection: by manipulating vectors to redirect anything. * Sound Manipulation by manipulating the magnitude of molecular vibrations. * Tactile Telekinesis by manipulating the vectors of oneself. * Velocity Manipulation by altering the speed and direction of kinetic vectors. * Vibration Emission by increasing the vibration rate of subatomic vectors. Master Level * Air Manipulation by manipulating the vectors of air molecules. ** Plasma Generation by increasing the vibration rate of atoms and molecules. ** Razor Wind by concentration the vectors of air molecules into a blade. * Centrifugal Force Manipulation by controlling the magnitude and direction of centrifugal forces. ** Rotational Energy Manipulation by controlling angular momentum/rotation vectors. * Centripetal Force Manipulation by controlling the vectors of centripetal force. ** Orbital Force Manipulation by controlling the vectors of orbital force and motion. * Gravity Manipulation by manipulating weight (gravitational force/pull) vectors. * Kinetic Energy Manipulation by manipulating the kinetic properties of vectors. * Reflection Manipulation by controlling the directional vectors of reflection. ** Invisibility by manipulating light and water reflections. * Telekinetic Regeneration by continue the normal flow of blood despite injuries and closing open wounds. Ultimate Level * Absolute Constant Velocity by manipulating velocity vectors into maintaining their state. * Absolute Defense by preventing vectors from being able to access the space surrounding the user. ** Aversion Field by reflecting every oncoming vector away from them. ** Power Reflection by reflecting the vectors of all powers or supernatural attacks. ** Spatial-Temporal Lock by redirecting teleportation and time flow vectors. * Bio-Energy Manipulation by manipulating the energy carried by the bio-electric vectors of an organism. ** Bio-Electricity Manipulation by manipulating vectors relating to bio-electricity. ** Electrical Signal Manipulation by altering vectors that carry signals in electronic or living systems. * Quantum Manipulation by manipulating quantum state vectors and the rules that define their behavior. ** Absolute Force Manipulation by manipulating absolute force vectors. ** Information Manipulation by manipulating vectorial information. ** Meta Probability Manipulation by actualising a potential (quantum) state vector outcome. ** Space-Time Distortion/Rift by using vectors to distort the space-time continuum. * Teleportation by instantaneously rearranging a physical system by modifying related position vectors. Associations * Distortion Manipulation * Flow Manipulation * Instant Change * Motion Manipulation * Physical Force Manipulation * Physics Manipulation * Remote Motion Manipulation * Spatial Direction Manipulation * Telekinesis * Trajectory Manipulation Limitations * May have limited range. * May only be able to affect vectors related to physical objects. * If the user is required to perform calculations to use this ability, Enhanced Intelligence may be needed. ** If the user lacks Enhanced Endurance, their performance of calculations to use this ability may cause them to suffer from exhaustion and other negative side effects. * May only be able to manipulate a certain number of vectors at a time; distraction may put user at risk. * May be vulnerable to any harmful effect that is unrelated to vectors. ** This may include Attacks of/from another dimension, Conceptual, Magic and Mental Attacks that have no vectors and attacks that the user cannot properly react to. * If the ability is used to form an automatic reflection field, the opponent can take advantage of it by reversing their attack at the exact moment of contact with the field's area of effect, which tricks it into drawing the attack towards the user and thus allowing it to harm them. * If user does not possess Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence, they will become vulnerable to Deoxygenation. Known Users Gallery File:Accelerator_Awakens.jpg|Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) using the active power of his Vector Transformation for many versatile purposes, and can even understand unknown or strange laws hitherto unknown to him and making use of it. File:Father_Redirects_Attack.png|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) controlling the vector of flames to gather it into a ball, and then redirecting it towards the enemy at faster speed and force. Vector Manipulation by Sale.jpg|Sale's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Vento Aureo) Stand, Kraft Works can control the kinetic vector of objects, such as stopping bullets in midair and prevent someone from moving their fingers.. Vector Manipulation 2 by Sale.jpg|....and even using rocks to walk in mid-air. AwakingIIILeavesDefense.png|Mitsuba Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VIII: JoJolion) can move energy using arrows. File:Deep_Snow_Using_Zero_Stream.png|Deep Snow (Rave Master) using the Zero Stream to control the flow of anything that moves, such as rain, wind and bloodstreams, creating many styles of damage. File:Vector_plate.jpg|Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) using her Vector Plate to direct all things with incredible force, such as boosting the force of her kick or moving at tremendous speeds... File:Vector_arrow.jpg|...manifesting her Vector Arrows for physical direct attacks. File:Vector_H.png|Vector (Valkyrie Crusade) can control vectors, living up to her name. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Telekinetic Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Rare power